madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Zamberk
Battle of Zamberk was the final war and the last stage of Zhcted Civil War where Tigre and his allies forming the Black Dragon Army in order to defeat Valentina Glinka Estes-the only Vanadis who still yield Ezendeis's power despite Ganelon's defeat and demise- and bring peace back to Zhcted. This battle not only paving a milestone for Tigre in his journey to his kingship of Zhcted, it also seals Tina's fate as her own hostility against Tigre eventually leads to her downfall. Background Aftermath of Eugene's Passing Even Eugene has successfully escaped from his imprisonment courtesy to Tigre and his companions (but only Gaspar follows Tigre as Damad and Naum had to split from the group for their own escape), his wound from Miron's stabbing is too severe and he eventually succumbs to it and passes away on the next morning. Before his passing however, as his last wish, he entrusts his family and Pardu to Tigre while encouraging him to become the King of Zhcted which Tigre accept for the sake of those who cherished in Zhcted and Brune. Meanwhile, the relationship between Tina and Miron begins to wane as the Void Vanadis calls the old chamberlain out for harming Eugene without waiting for his execution; further warns him that his action will taint Ruslan's good name. However, seeing him as some use since he was one of late King Viktor's loyal subject, Tina forgives him despite his increasingly unhinged personality. Later, she visits Valery to bit him farewell before she is given a button as her lucky charm by the prince himself. Unbeknownst to either Tina or Miron however, Eugene's death paved Tigre's path for kingship which making him as another contender for the crown. Response to Tigrevurmud's Declaration for the Crown After Eugene's funeral, Tigre makes his stunning yet bold declaration across Zhcted about his path for kingship so he can end Zhcted's civil war and clears Eugene's name. Many aristocrats are baffled to hear his declaration as they deem him as an outsider who enter the civil war for Zhcted's crown-something that is never heard of in Zhcted's history, only to panic as they receive official letters from Elen and Marina that consists of their official seal as their support for Tigre's declaration. Of all people, however, Tina is especially upset by this news to the point becoming hostile against Tigre for being her rival contender for the throne. So after arraigning her new army, Tina gathers everyone at Silesia Imperial Palace for an emergency audience. Not only she openly condemns Eugene for allowing an outsider as his successor, Tina also shuns Tigre's motive as "outrageous" despite his heroic deeds at Brune whilst claiming Ruslan as Zhcted's only legitimate ruler due to his lineage and charisma as a royalty. Tina's rousing speech raises everyone's morale to defeat the "impostor" not knowing Tina's malicious intent of crushing Tigre and his allies as the means to protect her vile ambitions. Battle Initiation (1st) Valentina's Crushing Victory Interlude Bitter Meeting of the Contenders Both Tigre and Tina agree to meet each other under their conditions of not bringing weapons or anyone. With their conditions complied, the two meet up somewhere at Zamberk Plains for a "talk". Tigre calls Tina out for her plotting to overthrow Ruslan for the crown but she brushes his "assumptions" off by proclaiming herself just "fulfill" her duty as a Vanadis, while mocking her comrades' support for Tigre's kingship as "arbitrary". Even after hearing Tigre's explanation about an incident involving Tir Na Fal which almost destroying Zhcted, Tina nonchalantly says that she is "relief" to hear Ganelon's demise and claims that she has already knew the outcome and planning to use another method to quell the Demons; all the while mocking Tigre's path for kingship will lead to bloodshed just like hers. Due to Tina's apathetic attitude onto danger in spite knowing Ganelon's notoriety and agenda, Tigre becomes so infuriated to the point he assuming that she has vile intentions for Valery. Tina however strongly denies this by persisting herself as Zhcted Royalty's "protector" only to turn silent when Tigre brings up the case of Eugene. The meeting ends in a sour note as Tina insists on attacking Pardu as long Tigre and his allies are still standing. At the same time, Regin and Marina meanwhile silently visit Earl Bulat at the enemy camp. Bulat, one of many Western Aristocrats who belittles Tigre but finds Silesia's change of power deplorable, explains his reason to fight Tigre because he feared the young Earl's victory shall unite both Brune and Zhcted into one new kingdom. As her defense for Tigre, Regin explains to Bulat by revealing Tina's vile ambition for using Miron to assassinate Eugene and make Valery as her puppet prince; further enforced by Marina who explains her late husband torture while being framed for the crimes he did not commit. In spite his suspicions about Regin's "fake information", Bulat opts to defect for the Black Dragon Army. Battle Initiation (2nd) Three Durandal's Trap (To be added...) Miraculous Return of Sofya Courtesy to the 3 Durandal's Plan, the Black Dragon Army manages to reassemble its own formation and return to battle. The second formation between both armies remain the same with little changes: The Black Dragon Army consists the first half of Western Aristocrat Army (those who defect to the Black Dragon Army) of the Central Unit, Leitmeritz Army of the Right Wing Unit and Olmutz Army of the Left Wing Unit; Valentina Army, on the other hand, consists the remaining half of the Western Aristocrat Army and Remnant Adelaide Army (less than 3,000 men to be precise) serves as as the Right Wing Unit while Osterode Army (also less than 3,000) remains as the Left Wing Unit. The battle begins at dawn with 10,000 strong armies from respective sides begins to march. This time however, Tina focuses on commanding her army without participating the battle. Following Elen's command, Leitmeritz Army takes its offensive where they initially crushing Osterode Army's formation, causing the latter to retreat. Under Tina's command however, Osterode Army eventually retaliates and forcing Leitmeritz Army to fall back, and the battle repeating itself. Back on the Central Unit, Tigre ties to refrain himself from entering into the battle in spite knowing their dire situation situation while giving a command to Lim; Tina meanwhile remains confident that her army is winning as their morale suffice enough to crush Black Dragon Army's fighting spirit. Suddenly, Tina receives a report that some enemy army marching from the South with 1,000 soldiers while waving the Polesia Flag. While she had yet to confirm Sofy's "death", Tina dispatches 500 soldiers to intercept that "Polesia Army" who makes their retreat immediately afterwards. Tina smirks after learning the "fleeing" army was a decoy and delivers a message to calms all units, only to be stunned to hear news about incoming 3,000 strong Polesia Army. Even so, she dispatches 1,000 strong army to intercept the incoming army but all of them are immediately routed by the Polesia Army that is commanded by none other that the returning Sofy-who is still recuperating from her near fatal wounds. Sofy's arrival has effectively boosting Black Dragon Army's morale as Elen rallying her army for their counterattack. Consequently, Valentina Army's morale is critically low as its formation begin to collapse rapidly: Osterode Army constantly being pushed back by Leitmeritz Army and Polesia Army despite their bravery, and both Western Aristocrat Army and Remnant Adelaide Army are entirely scattered from the chaos. Due to this chaos, Tina reluctantly orders a full retreat that leaves only 2,000 strong Osterode Army remains on the battlefield. As the result, the Black Dragon Army emerges victorious in this battle. Aftermath This battle outcome marks the Black Dragon Army's critical victory as they come close to end the civil war in spite of their heavy losses. However, they are forced to halt their pursuit onto their fleeing enemies under their critical circumstances: Both Leitmeritz Army and Olmutz Army are completely worn off from their harrowing battle, and Polesia Army and Western Aristocrats Army are still viewing Osterode Army as dangerous enemies. Nevertheless, Sofy immediately meets Tigre and asks him about his ambitions for Zhcted's crown, which Tigre affirms his intentions while requesting her aid. Sofy eventually hugs Tigre as her agreement in lending her aid for his, making her as the 5th and last Vanadis to support Tigre's road for kingship. As for the Valentina Army, with its allies scatters all over the battlefield, only 2,000 strong Osterode Army manage to retreat safely from the battle. Not helping matters is that Sofy's surprising appearance that there are only 2,000 solders . This however doesn't halt Tina from fulfilling her longtime dream as she resorts to use her last trick of her sleeve: hastening Ruslan's coronation ceremony before Spring so her former comrades will forced to surrender unconditionally. Upon their return to Silesia, many injured Osterode soldiers are recuperating themselves while Tina forcing the bureaucrats to immediately Ruslan's coronation ceremony, claiming that it will halt the Vanadises' "rebellion" against Ruslan. In truth however, this is her last chance to fulfilling her dream while attempting to disunite the Vanadises by planning to assassinate Tigre and making Regin as hostage to Brune. Sadly, this scheme eventually fails when Tina is ironically betrayed by Miron who kidnapped Valery and plotting to kill him so he can "save" Ruslan from Tigre. This battle will be the first and the last war between Tigre and Tina. Trivia *Due to the fossilization of other Viralts in the aftermath of Ganelon's demise, Tina seemly the last Vanadis to hold Ezendeis's power. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:War